1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for the top of a convertible automobile, with the top being changeable from an open state, in which the top is accommodated in a storage compartment between the seat back and the trunk of the convertible and is covered, into a closed state in which the top is arrested at the convertible, and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible tops of automobiles are to be covered when open in order to protect the covering skin, the rod assembly and the hinges of the convertible top, for producing better aerodynamics than would be provided by a non-covered top and for improving the overall aesthetic appearance of a convertible automobile. A problem is that it is not definite at the beginning of a trip whether the top will be open or closed for the entire trip. It must therefore be possible, in particular, to easily change the convertible top during the trip from the open into the closed state and to then stash the cover. A problem occurs particularly in convertibles having a relatively small storage space.